Output drivers, which are also called output buffers, of large scale integrated circuits ("chips")--when they switch--generate noise in the chip's power supply lines. As the performance of the output buffer changes with temperature, process, and voltage, so does the noise. For a good design, the noise should be restricted to levels set by the circuit designer based upon the characteristics of the particular chips used in the design. This requires that the output buffer have a steady performance. The present invention is directed to a new output buffer design which is compensated to give steady performance for changes in temperature, process, and power supply voltage.